I guess it's called love
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: 16 year old Gaara Sabuku had no need for girls. No he didn't care about them especially his fangirls and that annoying pink-head..that is till Neji's cousin comes to his school. ::GaaHina!::
1. New school and attack of fangirls

**A\N:**Tch..I'm very pissed!! Not at you guys but my friend. I've been with her through thick and thin and stook by her and I introduced her to one of my friends Natasha like a month ago and now she only sees me as a best friend and Natasha as A Best friend forever. Don't get me wrong I have to many BFF"S but come on Elizabeth was my first -sigh- Well review please..

**Warning:**If you don't like Sakura-bashing or like Sakura I advise do _**NOT**_ read this story but if you don't mind go right ahead

**Summary:**_ 16 year old Gaara Sabuku had no need for girls. Not his fangirls or that annoying little pink-haired girl Sakura Haruno. No he wasn't gay he just thought of the other gender as annoying and whiny. But the new girl in school is starting to catch his attention. He's getting annoyed because he can't stop staring at her,fallowing her, thinking about her, loving her. High-school centric Gaahina_

_-x-_

_Gaara's POV_

Crap! They couldn't have spotted me so easily. I rushed around the corner. Did those girls have radiors or something everytime I think I'm away from them there they are right there at the other corner. Couldn't they just leave me alone!I hid inside a room covering my mouth and I wouldn't _dare _ make a sound because it would be _terribly_ fatal.

"Teehee I think he went that way Natsumi."A very high pitched whiny sound squeeled I rolled my eyes.

'Ok. Let's go!"Another annoying voice said to the other one. my fangirls fallowed each other while giggling. Listen. If you think having fangirls makes you popular your dead wrong. There annoying, nosy, loud, whiny, girls who never seem to give you privacy. Right now I'm wishing that I was that loner i used to be with no attention whatsoever. But the memory of bieng alone made me shudder not even fangirls would make me want that _again_.

I moved the mop out of my way silently to check to see if there were anymore of those pestering girls. Nope. I reached for the door doorknob and twisted it. It made a tiny noise. I stepped out of the janitor's closet and checked left right and above. Oh yes I said above my friends you will be certianly surprised what those girls could do.I tiptoed as silently as I could becauseI was to scared to make a noise.

"There here he is!!"My eyes widened.

"Gaara-kun!!"Running time I sprinted down the hallway but you could still hear them like elephant stomps.

"We love you Gaara-kun!!"God why was I the one cursed why me?

-x-

_Hinata's POV_

I threw all my old my dirty clothes in the hamper and grumbled to myself. Why did I have to change schools again? Right when I start making my friends my stupid father sorry addresses me to a stupid dumb new school. There was always something wrong that has to happen to get him mad. He's always so protective just because Kyo-kun put his arms around me doesn't mean we have to change schools! He decided to put me in the same high-school as my cousin Neji so that he could watch me. But tell me what could some as sweet and innocent as me do..right?

"Nee-chan are you ready?"My little sister's tiny voice echoed. I took my kiss kiss rich black shirt and put it over my sports bra. i see you snickering. Just because i don't have those big watermelons those other girls have doesn't mean I'm not pretty. Well if you call nappy bluish hair and combat boots pretty then I'm pretty."Hold on hanabi I'm almost done!"I picked up my small black traveling bag and threw it over my shoulder's.

I opened the door and smiled down at her."now I'm ready."Hanabi giggled at and I made a face."i thought you were going to dress girlyer after what happened."I glared at her."Noway thank you very much!"She just giggled at me.

When I reached the down the stairs I noticed the maids were running around unuaslly. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Otuo-sama I'm going to school now bye!"I yelled."See yeah Hana-chan!"I raced out the door and saw the black stretch limo outside the open gate. I ran towards it and my cheuffer opened the door for me. I wasn't partically used to people giving me that treatment. I liked doing everything myself. When I got in the car I saw my cousin Neji. He had long brown hair that was tyed into a ponytail and a green-T with baggy camoflaging Kahi's. I smiled at him he smiled back. "Hey nii-san."I said.

"Hi Hinata-sama."

"Oh come on Neji! I told you to stop calling me that."I punched his arm playfully he smiled at me.

"Fine Hina-chan."

'That's better, oh hey neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that school you know..well..you know.."

'Oh I'm sure you'll love it I'll introduce you to some of my friends there so you don't start off lonely."God how I loved my cousin. It wasn't always like this. He used to hate my guts for reasons untold but now it was like he was my brother then a cousin.

The car skitted around the corners till it stopped by this huge school. It was peachy white colored and looked brand new. My hands began to sweat. Everyone there was like well they all looked snobby and rich. All in designer clothes. I felt left out. Yeah i had them from my mother but never tried them because it was just a waste of money.

When we got out of the car I emmidently took my cousin's hand for comfort and squuezed it. This was going to be total _Hell._

-x-

_Gaara's POV_

Well that was that I finally out ran them. i sat at a picnic table with my friends Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Naruto was this blonde with clurien colored eyes. He always had on foxy little grin. He had three whiskers on each side making him look more cat-like.

Shikamaru was this brunnette lazy guy who was always daydreaming. His hair was long and always on a ponytail omtop his head spiked.

Sasuke had jet-black colored hair and matching eyes he was always frowning but so was I. I looked around and searched for my other friend and he was no where in sight. He told us he was going to be late because of his cousin but I didn't think this late.

"Hi!!"I shivered.

That annoying,whiny,pinchy, bratty little voice came from behind me. Her name Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto-kun,sasuke-kun,Gaara-kun,Shika-kun!!"We all looked at Naruto with daggers. It was his girl-friend that never left us all. She had this icky pink colored hair with green-eyes.

"Tell your little girl-friend to shut-up!"Sasuke hissed I nodded in agreement.

'Oh come on guys Sakura-chan isn't bad."He agrued.

"Naruto _she's_ a hussy.'I told him.

I looked behind and there she was smiling and running towards us with her pom-poms. God. I felt like strangilng her..or maybe strip her..

"Don't even.."Naruto looked at me.

"What?"I said innocently.

"You were thinking of tripping her."

"What!? That's abousolutely absurd!"Damn!!

"Just don't ok?"

I sighed."Fine.."

My pocket began to vibrate and I looked at it. Oh shit! It was my phone. I picked it up."Hello?"

_"Yeah Gaara I'm gonne be late don't wait up k?"_

"Yeah. What's taking so long?"

_"I have to bring my cousin to the office.I'll meet you guys in home-room."_

"Fine fine bye.'I hang up.

'What he say?"Naruto asked.

"He's helping his cousin so don't wait up."

'Ohh..I can't wait to meet'em."Naruto said.

"I hope he's not as stuck up as neji."

"Same."Sasuke said.

We got up and sighed. "Wake up God dammit!!"I hit Shikamaru's head with my book.

'Wha-!"He looked at me and scowled."Oh..what?"

"Where leaving."

"Oh.'He got up and walked with us.

Sakura came running and lets just say she 'accidently' tripped on her laces. I never said I was perfect did I?


	2. New girl and a very disturbing letter

**A\N: **Redid and revised as best as I could enjoy!

wolfgirl7124,CheezIts,Gaara-frenzy,HeartBrokenHinata,FANGIRL OF SASUNAR HOTNESS,paranoidbychoice,Murasaki Shikibu, XxX Chi XxX, Gaara's Little Girl, June-Avatar11,readerninja,SSH Yin neko-hime, and harley944 and thanks to everyone that's reading it!!

**Warning:** There will be sakura-bashing and cussing her out(I have my reasons)so if you like her or hate Suckara-bashing do not read but if chu don't mind read it or don't..

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto because if I did Sakura would get shot and thrown in a river then I give her body to Rock-lee(don't worry I like rock-lee ish what he could do to her I love about him hehe)

_-x-_

_Gaara's POV_

I sat in the back of class with my Sasuke on the left Naruto infront flirting with his pinky haired colored girlfriend(who now has a swollen lip..improvment she needed) and Shikamaru on the right. When the hell is class gonna start I swear that teacher is annoying!why the hell is he so late..aghain!?"Sasuke huffed childish. I really didn't care about the teacher but sasuke was right a turtle could walk a mile and back and still beat that slow perverted teacher.

"Gaara-kun is soo CUTE!"I heard giggles I groaned and turned and glared at them.

"SQUeeeee!!He looked at ME!"

"At _you?_Loser he was looking at me!"

"delisounal much you to are soo stupid! He was obviously staring at me!"

"Ha! Yeah right you know nothing about him like I do like he takes a shower at exactly 4:45 each day his brother tries on make-up and his sister dates younger guys!"

This could go on for days I turned around. That was scary I swear those girls are freaking stalkers! I looked at sasuke who was grinning at me. Oh did I hate that grin."What duck-butt?"I told him.

"Whatever panda."He scoffed. geez did this guy want a black-eye? I glared at the Uchiha he had his own fan-club same amount of fans(maybe even crazier which is scarier if you say there scarier then mine). We always fought I don't know why but the duck-butt annoys me bieng all whiny and acting all tough because his brother itachi is the most popular senior in the whole school. Yet it's wierd I'm still friends with him(sorta).

"Ok students take your seat."Kakashi came in his silver hair spikey and he had half his face hidden which always got there girls exciting because they want to know whats under the mask. It wasn't important but still...

"Finally you perverted lazy-ASS!"Naruto the ramen lover yelled.

'BAKA!! SHUT IT!"Sakura punched his head giving him a painful nosebleed and swoolen lips.Ouch."sorry Kakashi-sensei naruto-kun didn't mean it."She said(faking the sweetness). I swear when she acts nice it's about as fake as her hair. i think she had cancer and died it pink.

"Well that's good to know.. Anyways..We have a new student today."he said unintreasted pulling out a book(rumors says it's an ichi ichi paradise book..pervert!). Everyone groaned. New students were always whats that word shikamaru uses oh yeah 'troublesome'. "Well I'm not showing her around."shikamaru said tiredly putting his head on the table.

'well she's from the Hyuga family."Now we all deffinetly pratically sweat-dropped another Hyuga/ ok sure Neji's our friend he's a cool dude and all but he's so stuck-up!"please make her feel at home."I didn't even pay attention.

I picked up my back-pack and took out my history book and slammed it on the table it made everyone flinch. I looked up and the door was opening and in came a girl.

wow..

I looked at her and my eyes widened she looked..wierd? She didn't look like most of the girls i knew or saw here. She had bluish black hair tied in a ponyail with some hairs sticking out and her bangs in front over her eyes. She had the same eyes as Neji ecept hers had a tinge of lavender instead of white. She wore this really black shirt with rose designs and the words.'kiss kiss' on it and blue-jeans and combat boots.She was do i dare say it..cute??

_-x-_

_Hinata's POV_

Why were they staring at me? Did i have something on my face geez guess i shouldn't have smuggled that cinnoman bun I wiped my mouth just to mixture. "Hyuga-san nice to meet you."I looked at the silver-haired teacher and smiled."H-Hai y-you too." Nooo!! I was stuttering..again! Do you know how long it took me to get over that?

'Take a seat."I nodded walked past some boys who were gawking at me. What have they never seen a girl before? I took my seat next to this girl with pink hair and-Wait what PINK?!I stared at her wide-eyed who has pink hair I wonder if she dyed it or had prank pulled on her where they dipped her hair in strawberry juice. I shook my head and smiled at her. she was sitting next to this cute blonde who had traditional clear skyblue eyes he also had three lines on his cheeks he looked lika yellowed colored fox which is really cute.

"Hi!"I flinched. Boy I think I just heard a broken guitar bieng played. I forced a smile."Konichiwa."I forced sweetness in my voice.

"Oh so your Neji's cousin."I looked behind the pink-haired girl and looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Yes."i said and he smiled a foxy grin and took out his hands."Well I'm Uzamaki Naruto."I blushed and shook it."I-I'm H-Hyuga Hinata."I stammered. I mentally slapped myself why do I stutter when talkinuck in her hair why would g to a boy?

The pink-haired girl got infront of me."I'm Sakura Haruno."I smiled."Nice to meet you a Suc uh I mean Sakura."I said smiling(fake).

"Hey anyways where is Neji?"I turned around and saw a boy with pitch black hair(in the shape of a duck butt) and deep eyes to match it.His face was handsome like those boy models. I looked at him."Uh oh um N-Neji-n-nii-san h-had buisness t-to t-take c-care of." Hinata!! _YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!! CAN"T YOU STOP STUTTERING FOR ONE SECOND!_I mentally screamed

"Uh what?Nevermind."He looked at me funny(not a good sign)."Well I'm Sasuke the lazy butt is Shikamaru the panda look a like is Gaara."He first pointed to this boy that was snoozing away on the desk.He had spiky brown hair that was tied onto a ponytail on top of his head sorta like a ...pineapple. Then he pointed to this boy with blood red red hair and aquamarine eyes surronded by bllack ridges no doubt did he look like a panda a very grumpy panda.

I tried smiling at him but he just glared back. Did I do something wrong ? I turned away and looked straight ahead.

_-x-_

_Gaara's POV_

I stared at the back of her head for about the fifth time this class. Why can't I stop looking at her sure she's differently well really different compared to that snob of a Sakura that the narutard is dating. I looked back at the assignment Kakashi handed us and sighed. I felt a tap and looked."Sasuke-teme what the fuck you want?"Sasuke snickered."That's about the 100th time I've seen you look at Neji's cousin panda-_kun._"I'm about to panda-kun his ass that little prick. "Hn.She had something stuck in her hair."

"Liar."Sasuke or aka chicken but responeded.

"Look listen duck ass I don't like her-"

"Who said anything about 'like'?"He retorted."All I said was you were looking at her I never said you liked her panada-kun." Bastard I glared at him.

"I don't like her."I said firmly.

"Whatever anyways she has a nice ass."Sasuke said with lust in his eyes. Now this kid was getting me angry I don't know why but I guess it would be better not to make him suspisous even if he's a closet pervert and very good at hiding it too."Whatever Uchiha."Was the last thing I said to him.

I stared blankly at my paper till I felt a bonk on my head and saw a paper I looked at it then picked it up and opened it.

My eyes widened.

**_DearGaa-panda-kun_**

**_I LOVE you!!Will you marry I already have our_**

**_wedding planned out and everything all I need to know is your answer which_**

**_SHALL be YES!!_**

**_Love,Natsumi Kakoi_**

And then it had a picture that was supposedly me and this girl and my children WHAT THE FUCK!! I turned arounded and saw a girl with bouncy brown curls smile at me. I sucked in air and turned around.

"Weirdo."Gaara said twitching

**A\N: **It was rushed but hoped you guys likey! Ish random I told you and it was crappy I sorry!!REVIEW!!


End file.
